sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Ranks There are 40 ranks in the game, all with different emblems and unlocks. Some unlock you Weapons which you can then buy, others unlock you Skills to make your game that little bit easier, and as you progress through the ranks, you will start to get more rounds-per-match, and the unlocks will get gradually better until you are the highest rank. 'Rank 1: Private' Unlock: Glock 17 In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you something cheap and cheerful, the Skorpion will relieve your weary trigger finger with it's high fire-rate antics. ''' Rank 2: Private First Class' '''Unlock:' Skorpion In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the "radar scanner" skill. This gives you a minimap that shows you the location of zombies, allies, and those elusive power up crates. ''' Rank 3: Bombardier' '''Unlock:' Radar Scanner In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the MP5, a stalwart of special forces around the world. Damage isn't massive but what it lacks in sheer power it makes up for in fire rate and mobility. ''' Rank 4: Lance Corporal '''Unlock: MP5, Butcher Zombie starts to appear In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the everymans weapon of choice for zombie apocalypse home defense, the Stoeger double barreled shotgun. There's not much more fun than blowing to bits with the old one-two punch. ''' Rank 5: Corporal '''Unlock: Stoeger, Shadow Zombie starts to appear, 5 rounds per SP game In Game Rank Description: '''Next level you'll gain the ability to purchase the Glock 20, AA-12 and Browning (premium purchase). Rank 6: Specialist' '''Unlock:' G20, AA-12, M2 Browning (premiums) In Game Rank Description: '''Next level you'll unlock the Raging Bull Magnum revolver. The old 9mm Glock is all well and good, but unleash your inner bull, you know you want to. Rank 7: Sergeant' '''Unlock: '''Raging Bull, ''Mamushka Zombie starts to appear In game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the most popular assault rifle in the world, and for good reason. The ol' AK47 offers tremendous fully automatic bang for buck. Rank 8: Staff Sergeant '''Unlock: AK-47 In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gains you access to the Ruger P97. A bigger pistol means more unlimited ammo shooting for those quiet moments. Rank 9: Sergeant First Class' '''Unlock:' Ruger P97, 6 rounds per SP game In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the "Laser Sights" skill. This will help your aim and more bullets on target means more soft corpses to walk over. Rank 10: Gunnery Sergeant' '''Unlock:' Laser Sights (Red-Dot Sight) And Purge Mode Multiplayer Mode In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to some wild west action. Pop those zombies with the winchester lever action shotty. Isn't it nice to have a shotgun that holds more that two rounds? Rank 11: Master Sergeant' '''Unlock:' Winchester 9410 In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the "Faster Reload SMG's" skill. Now emptying those clips with your submachine guns is even more fun knowing it'll take a jiffy to reload once you're empty. ''' Rank 12: Sergeant Major' '''Unlock:' Fast Reload SMGs In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the stalwart burst rifle, the M16. The M16 Assault rifle will put 3 rounds on a dime at 3 inches. What? How big is your monitor then? Rank 13: Squad Leader' Unlock: M16A4 In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the Vector. Based on the Kriss super V-system designed to minimize and therefore spread, the Vector gives you all the joy of the Skorpion without the misery of half your bullets spraying randomly all over the place. ' Rank 14: Warrant Officer' '''Unlock: '''Vector '''In Game Rank Description:' Next level gets you access to the Desert Eagle. The ultimate .50 cal pistol. the .50 Action Express round delivers 325 grains of lead coming to your favorite zombie, er, express. ''' Rank 15: Chief Warrant Officer '''Unlock: Desert Eagle, 7'' rounds per SP game'' In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the "Faster Reload Pistols" Skill. Faster reloads makes Jack a happy lad. ' ' Rank 16: Company Leader 'Unlock: 'Fast Reload Pistols '''In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the FAL. Semi-automatic goodness isn't for everyone but if the FAL kicks like a mule, imagine what it would do to the zombies... ''' Rank 17: Ensign' '''Unlock:' FN FAL In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the "Faster Reload Shotguns" skill. Less time to load up your shotties has got to be good for you. ''' Rank 18: Chief Ensign' '''Unlock:' Fast Reload Shotguns In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the SPAS-12. High power and slightly better range. These brutes are banned from private import, but since your're SAS they made an exception.' ' Original In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the SPAS-12. There's a reason the pump action almost universally wiped out the lever action shotguns. They're faster. Rank 19: Platoon Commander' '''Unlock:' SPAS-12 In Game Rank Description: Next level you'll gain the ability to purchase the M41-A Grendel, the Flamethrower, and the JKH .887 CAW (premium purchase). ''' Rank 20: 2nd Lieutenant' '''Unlock: '''M41-A Grendel, JKH 0.887 CAW, Flamethrower (premiums) '''In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the "Faster Reload Assault Rifles" skill. More bullets down range= more killin' power. ' Rank 21: 1st Lieutenant' '''Unlock:' Fast Reload Assault Rifles In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks access to the Bren. Zombie death in the form of 25lbs of bone shaking steel. Rank 22: Captain' '''Unlock:' BREN In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gives you access to the SCAR. A more modern take on the AK47. More power, less kick. Rank 23: Major' '''Unlock: '''SCAR-H 8 rounds an SP game '''In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the 'Fitness' skill. Being super-fit has it's advantages. Moving faster when fighting zombies is important. ' Rank 24: Squadron Leader' '''Unlock:' Fitness (Higher Mobility with all guns, most noticeable on guns with low Mobility) In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the MP7. Rifle rounds from a submachine gun? Think fire rate + and armor penetrating goodness. ''' Rank 25: Battalion Commander' '''Unlock:' MP7 In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the Barrett REC7. Reliability Enhanced Awesome. Wait, that's REA. The REC7 is another take on the M4 carbine, the result being more reliable, more powerful, and ultimately more useful. Rank 26: Lieutenant Colonel '''Unlock: REC7 In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the "recovery" skill. Reduce your down time by 25% with this regenerative concoction. Less time down is more time making merry and earning XP. ''' Rank 27: Colonel' '''Unlock:' Recovery (Faster Recovery when dead in Multi-Player; 25% faster) In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the RPD. Slightly less clunky than the Bren, the RPD holds plenty of ammo in it's drum magazine and each one of those should be able to blow sizeable bits off most zombies. Rank 28: Brigadier' '''Unlock:' RPD In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to the AUG PARA. More commonly know in it's light machine gun format, the sub machine gun version is smaller, lighter but still packs a hefty wallop. Rank 29: Brigadier General' '''Unlock:' AUG PARA In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the "Faster Reload LMGs" skill. Beefy Damage plus high fire rate and now faster reloads? Bring it on oh you hideous festering flesh. ''' Rank 30: Marshall' '''Unlock:' Faster Reload LMGs In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the M1014. Bang. Bang-Bang. Bang-Bang-Bang. Any way you cut it, semi-automatic shotgun has to be the best way to bring the close encounter of shotguns into the 21st century. ''' Rank 31: Chief Marshall' '''Unlock:' M1014 In Game Rank Description: Next level gets you access to the SAW. Still the backbone support weapon for most infantry squads and for good reason. More, bigger bullets on target in less time with less fuss. ''' Rank 32: Master General' '''Unlock: '''SAW '''In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the Nitro Express .600. This is the most retardedly powerful handgun in the world. The bullet itself is three times heavier than that of the Desert Eagle, and leaves the gun at nearly twice the speed. Better brace that arm boy, this thing is almost as likely to rip you to pieces as the zombies you're pointing it at. ' Rank 33: Major General' '''Unlock: '.600 Nitro Express In Game Rank Description: '''Next level gets you access to Armor Piercing rounds. What's better than killing a zombie? killing two or more with one shot. Nuff said. Rank 34: Corporate General''' Unlock: AP Rounds (Armor Piercing Rounds- gives you an extra pierce) In Game Rank Description: '''Next level you'll be able to get your hands on the latest high tech assault rifle from Beretta. Power plus good mobility for the win. Rank 35: General' '''Unlock:' ARX160 In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlockes the MG4, state of the art light machine gun. This will skeletonize a cow in less time than a pack of underfed piranhas. Rank 36: 2 Star General' '''Unlock: '''MG4 '''In Game Rank Description: '''Next level unlocks the "On Target" skill. This reduces the spread on all your weapons, killing more and saving money to boot. ' Rank 37: 3 Star General''' Unlock: On Target (Increased Accuracy, less spread) In Game Rank Description: Next level unlocks the M240. Big grunty light machine gun for total zombie domination. ''' Rank 38: 4 Star General' '''Unlock: '''M240 '''In Game Rank Description:' Next level you'll unlock the "High-Cap Mags" skill. Somehow you'll find a way to cram even more bullets into these already well-fed guns. Twice as much ammo in each gun to be precise. ''' Rank 39: 5 Star General''' Unlock: Hi-Cap Magazines (Doubles clip capacity of all weapons) In Game Rank Description: '''Once you are promoted, you'll have earned the right to buy an MGL-140 6 shot semi-automatic grenade launcher. Yes sir. I think you'll enjoy it. Yeah. Oh yeah. Rank 40: Commander' '''Unlock:' MGL-140 '''In Game Rank Description: '''Congratulations, Commander. You are the ultimate. Category:Popular Pages Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:Ranks Category:Skills Category:Guns Category:Shadow Category:Butcher Category:Mamushka Category:Commander Category:Private Category:Private First Class Category:Bombardier Category:Lance Corporal Category:Corporal Category:Specialist Category:Sergeant Category:Gunnery Sergeant Category:Master Sergeant Category:Sergeant Major Category:Squad Leader Category:Warrant Officer Category:Chief Warrant Officer Category:Company Leader Category:Ensign Category:Chief Ensign Category:Platoon Commander Category:2nd Lieutenant Category:1st Lieutenant Category:Captain Category:Major Category:Squadron Leader Category:Battalion Commander Category: Lieutenant Colonel Category:Colonel Category:Brigadier Category:Brigadier General Category:Marshall Category:Chief Marshall Category: Master General Category:Major General Category:Corporate General Category:General Category:2 Star General Category:3 Star General Category:4 Star General Category:5 Star General Category:Weapons Category:Premiums Category:M2A1 Flamethrower Category:M2 Flamethrower